


Double Delight

by sapphirescribe



Series: Mating Games [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come play, Double Penetration, Facials, M/M, Multi, Podfic Available, Sex Toys, haleboned, uncle/nephewcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek, Peter and Stiles have a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Delight

**Author's Note:**

> This was my week 5 entry in the mating games challenge (#18). Based on [this nsfw image](http://i.imgur.com/ndxuMH5.jpg) and a video that I may or may not have seen that depicts a similar act. >.>
> 
> Thanks as always to motimetostart and C for the beta. And for not judging me for the pure filth that follows. <3

"You ready for more?" Derek asks.

"Mmmm," Stiles moans around Peter's cock.

"Was that a yes?"

"MMM," Stiles moans louder. 

"I'd say that's a ‘yes’," offers Peter.

Peter leans over Stiles and pulls his nephew in for a deep kiss. Stiles can see their tongues twining and is shot through with arousal. That will never not be hot.

Derek grinds his dick into Stiles one more time before easing out and lying on the bench at the foot of the bed. Stiles grabs the big, black, double-headed dildo from the nightstand and lubes it up.

When he turns around, Peter's face is buried in Derek's ass, Derek's legs thrown over his shoulders, and Stiles can hear the slick sounds of saliva as Peter eats him out.

Stiles smacks Peter' ass, which pushes Peter's tongue deeper inside, if Derek's gasp is any indication. 

"Come on." Stiles can hear the whine in his own voice, but he doesn't care. He just wants to get fucked.

When Peter sits up, Stiles is struck momentarily dumb by the trail of spit that stays connected between his chin and Derek's sloppy, wet asshole. It breaks, and Stiles snaps out of it.

Peter drapes his legs over Derek's thighs so they're nearly ass to ass. Stiles kneels next to them and slowly feeds the dildo into Derek, who grunts and groans at the intrusion. The dildo slips in and out with ease, but Derek clenches down on it each time Stiles pulls, as if he's unwilling to let it go.

Eventually, he gets the other end in Peter, and soon, the two men are writhing on the bench together. Their fingers intertwine, and they use what little leverage they have to pull themselves together on the dildo.

Stiles strokes his cock and watches for as long as he can take it, but too much longer and he's going to blow his load. And as long as it's taken him to convince Peter and Derek to let him try what he's about to try, there's no way he's finishing early.

He retrieves a condom from the nightstand, and kneels back on the floor next to them. It's hard work getting even an extra-large condom to stretch around both of their dicks, but he figures this way no one will pop out prematurely.

After drizzling lube over the condom, he backs toward the bench. It's awkward, for a minute, reaching between his legs to line their dicks up with his loosened hole, maneuvering at a weird angle.

It burns a little, an extra stretch that he isn't used to, no matter how much they've played recently, toying and fingering him open. But then, when he's past the initial stretch, he relishes the feeling of utter _fullness_.

He plants his hands on Peter and Derek's thighs, using them as leverage to push himself slowly up and down, little presses at first. His own thighs burn with the exertion, so he lets himself sink down. It's feels like minutes before he's seated on their laps.

Stiles lets out a long, low "fuck" when he lets his feet leave the floor.

"Christ, Stiles," Derek says. "I didn't really think you'd manage it."

"That's our boy," says Peter.

After another moment, Stiles' plants his feet and raises himself halfway off their cocks before slamming back down. The bench shakes with the force of it, and all three of them gasp and groan at the sensation. Doing all the work is exhausting, but it doesn't matter because Stiles can already feel the orgasm building.

Peter grabs his cock, stroking him fast and rough as he fucks himself on their dicks. His head falls back, Derek twitches and thrusts up into him, and that's it. Stiles' vision blurs at the edges, his whole body tenses, and he's coming in long streams all over everything.

They don't let him rest there, and that's okay because his ass won't be able to handle them much longer. He kneels on the floor by the bench and tears the condom off them, dives right in and licks around the heads of both of their dicks. He doesn't care about the slight latex taste, he just wants their come.

Peter grabs Derek's knees and starts pulling them together. Derek swivels his hips from side to side in contrast to Peter's push-pull motions. Stiles just drools all over their dicks, alternating between one, the other, both, moaning all the while.

Derek comes first, his dick rubbing against Stiles' cheek while Stiles sucks Peter's cock. Stiles switches quickly, swallowing Derek down, but he can feel the side of his face is dripping with Derek's jizz.

Derek can't handle too much stimulation after he comes, so he moves off the bench and joins Stiles on the floor. Together, they lick up and down Peter's cock, Stiles shoving the dildo into him with rough, uneven thrusts.

Stiles' mouth meets Derek's at the head of Peter's dick, and then they basically make out around it. Peter fists his hand in Derek's hair and he comes with a shout, hips coming so high off the bench, the dildo slips out of him.

They're a mess of lube and come when they pile back into bed and Stiles announces, "we're _so_ doing that again."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Double Delight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/829653) by [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy)




End file.
